


Warmth

by fictional_psychedelics



Series: Modern Middle Earth Drabbles [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Bilbo, Drabble, Fluff, Hungry Thorin, M/M, One Shot, Warm Laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_psychedelics/pseuds/fictional_psychedelics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin finds a pile of clothes in the laundry room that oddly looks Bilbo sized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a reader insert I wrote on wattpad (not in this fandom tho)  
> also my first attempt a fanfiction in this fandom  
> hella

“Bilbo?” Thorin called out, confusion noticeable on his face. He had just returned from a long day at work and he had hoped to see Bilbo instantly, as he usually did. He had even hoped that he would have began on supper for his stomach was battling harshly. But instead of sweet foods filling his nostrils, it was the smell of that blasted candle that Bilbo insisted burning twenty-four seven. In fact, his homely husband was no where to be seen.

Now, this wasn’t surprising to not see his husband right away when he returned, but he usually heard him within the next few minutes for Bilbo was the type who loved a good hello smooch. And Thorin had to admit that he secretly had taken a liking to them. At this, Thorin frowned deeply and slid off his thick jacket and hung it up.

Thorin looked unamused as he made his way into the kitchen. To his surprise, there sat a small bowl with tin-foil wrapped above it. After lifting the foil and examining it, he noticed it wasn’t leftovers and was pasta that looked fresh. He took a fork and took a bite. his stomach replying with much satisfaction. He decided to eat later, finding Bilbo was on his top list - even if his stomach said otherwise.

The sudden noise of the washing machine rattling in the laundry room caught his attention as he assumed Bilbo was wrapped up in his laundry folding. But that didn’t explain his absence of replying.

Thorin made his way towards the laundry room and slowly poked his head in the door. The sight that shown before him was an interesting one, though Bilbo was not in sight. A large pile of clothes were leaned against the washing machine, the rattling causing the pile to move just the slightest.

As a matter of fact, that pile of clothes looked strangely Bilbo sized.

“Bilbo?”

There was a familiar grunt, but Thorin wasn’t sure where it was coming from. Then Bilbo’s muffled voice called out, “Over here.”

“Where’s over here?”

Ever so slowly, Thorin saw a hand sticking from the pile of clothes and he couldn’t refrain the mild amusement appearing across his face. “What on earth are you-?”

“They’re so warm, Thorin.” Suddenly a few rags and a shirt fell as his other hand popped up and hugged the pile. It was a comical action, really. It looked as if the pile of clothes was hugging itself.

“The heater’s on.” Thorin said as if matter of factly.

Bilbo wiggled his head from the pile, a few clothes falling down in the process. He had a smile spread along his face with his eyes closed in contentment. “But these are so much warmer, Thorin.”

“Be as that may, you’re only getting them dirtier.” Thorin crossed his arms.

Bilbo opened his eyes as he frowned and glanced down towards the clothes regretfully. Thorin simply rolled his eyes at how pathetic Bilbo looked. He neared the pile of clothes and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

“C’mon, love, we can worry about this later. In the meantime, I’m rather hungry.” At that his stomach made a furious growl. Bilbo looked at him with something akin to his own amusement.

“Plus,” Thorin added, “I can help you keep warm.” He gave a soft smile. Bilbo seemed to beam at his words and moved a little, but stayed in place. At this, he frowned.

“Uhm-”

“Are you-” Thorin snorted, “You’re stuck aren’t you?”

Bilbo wiggled a little to test if he were, then spoke, “It would seem so.”

Thorin found himself keeled over in laughter at this - much to Bilbo’s agitation.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, so sorry for any errors!


End file.
